


Blue Devil

by hjefford007



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Basketball, EFA Fic Live 4, F/F, Homophobia, TW:hate speech, prompt "blue", well slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjefford007/pseuds/hjefford007
Summary: “Nicole! Hey! Nicole Haught! Don't you walk away from me!”The redhead let out a huff, slowly down in the empty school corridor but not turning to face the wrath of her tiny girlfriend. “Waverly, please just leave it.”“No! You don't get to do that!” Waverly was not happy.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177





	Blue Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my submission for the EFA fic challenge. Never done something like this before, so this was very exciting! 
> 
> Find me on my personal insta at @hannahjefford 
> 
> :P

“Nicole! Hey! Nicole Haught! Don't you walk away from me!”

The redhead let out a huff, slowing down in the empty school corridor but not turning to face the wrath of her tiny girlfriend. “Waverly, please just leave it.”

“No! You don't get to do that!” Waverly was not happy. She ran ahead, stopping in front of Nicole, placing a hand on her chest, bringing her to a halt.

“I don't have a choice okay?! So just drop it. Please!” Nicole was really not in the mood for this, not after what just happened.

“You do have a choice! You choose to fight it, Nic! Fight him.”

“Baby, I’m always fighting. I’m so tired of _always_ fighting.

Nicole lent back against the locker and got lost in her head, thinking about all the times throughout her life she had to work so hard, just to be loved and accepted as who she is. Her parents had never been around much as she was growing up. They were always away with their hippie friends at music festivals or on ‘work trips’. When Nicole was little, she’d get shipped off to her grandparents for weeks at a time, until her parents would come home. Once her grandparents had died, Nicole was deemed old enough to be left alone. For weeks. When she was 12 years old. She’d take herself to school and to basketball practice in the afternoons. She’d scrape the little money they had left her together, in order to buy food. Sometimes, though, she’d run out of money and the only meal she’d eat in a day would be at school.

Once Nicole was in high school, she started figuring out who she was and who she wanted to be. She came out to her parents towards the end of her freshman year. They were not happy. They fired insults at their only daughter. They immediately kicked out their 15-year-old kid, who had nowhere to go. Nicole managed to track down her mother’s estranged sister with the help of Facebook, leading to the little town of Purgatory, where her aunt and uncle accepted her into their home with open arms. She started at Purgatory High that fall, as a sophomore, intent on having a much better time here.

That didn’t exactly go to plan…

Within the first two months of the semester, some jock somehow figured out she was gay, despite Nicole’s best attempts at hiding it. It spread through the school like wildfire. Then the tormenting began. James ‘Champ’ Hardy would push her up against the lockers when no-one was around. He’d hurl derogatory abuses her way across the parking lot. Once all his buddies were in on it too, everything got a whole lot worse. Nicole was outed, completely against her will; dyke spray-painted across her locker. The football team continued to harass her and other students would avoid her in the hallways, giving her dirty looks as they passed by.

One day was particularly bad.

Nicole had stayed behind due to extra maths tutoring and as she was retrieving the last of her things out of her locker, she heard loud metallic clanging from her left. Her breathing picked up when she spotted the football team making their way down the hall, banging on the lockers. The redhead began stuffing her books in her backpack at record speed in order to get out of school as fast as possible. Her panic worsened when she realised the only way out of the school was through the crowd of boys. As they got closer to her, Nicole starting trying to make her way through the horde, only to be stopped by the leader.

“Oi! Where you headed, dyke?!” Champ leered at the frightened girl.

“Leave me alone, Champ.” A series of “ooh’s” and “aah’s” echoed around the crowd at Nicole’s meek response.

“Now, what makes you think I’ll do that, huh?” Champ gripped the sides of her backpack and rammed her up against the locker.

Then the punches started flying. Left and right she was being beaten and there was nothing she could do about it, being pinned against the lockers by some of the football players.

She felt blood dripping down the side of her face and tasted the same metallic substance in her mouth.

Suddenly, a sharp whistle pierced through the ringing in Nicole’s ear. Looking to her right, Nicole could see none other than Waverly Earp, popular cheerleader and Champ’s girlfriend. How he was so lucky to get such an amazing girl like Waverly, Nicole will never know.

“Hey! Champ, stop! What are you doing?! Get away from her!” the tiny brunette yelled above all the jeering.

“Wave! What the hell? You’re sticking up for the fag?” Champ fumed as Waverly pushed him away from the poor, beaten girl.

“Get out of here! All of you!” Waverly pushed her boyfriend again. He grumbled as he and the rest of the team skulked away.

“Are you alright?” Nicole looked up at the question. She saw the gentleness in her beautiful eyes and forced herself to look away before she fell any deeper into them. And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship between the two girls.

Over the next year, Waverly and Nicole’s friendship only grew stronger, despite Champ’s best efforts at destroying it. He was no longer violent towards the young redhead but that didn’t stop the verbal abuse hurled at her whenever the cheerleader wasn’t around.

At the start of her Junior Year, Nicole was asked by the school’s basketball coach to join the team. The boy’s team. Because she was just “so impressive on the court!”, the team needed her! With the rest of boys behind her, Champ finally stopped with all the harassment.

Eventually, Waverly dumped Champ, knowing she could do better than the homophobic chump who would never be good for anything.

Reaching their Senior Year, Nicole was captain of the basketball team whilst Waverly was head cheerleader and well on her way to becoming valedictorian of their class. Once Waverly was no longer with Champ, she quickly realised she’d started liking Nicole as more than just a friend.

One Friday night, after a ‘friend’ date consisting of dinner and a movie, the redhead dropped the tiny cheerleader off back home. As they pulled up to Waverly’s Aunt Gus’ home, the young brunette determined that this was it. Nicole put her truck in park and just as she was turning off the ignition, Waverly pulled her in by the back of the neck and connected their lips, in a desperate kiss. When Nicole finally caught up to what was happening, she began to kiss her best friend (now girlfriend?) back with just as much passion.

“Wow…” Nicole whispered into the darkness of her car, once they had separated.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that for.” Waverly responded with a husky voice and a dreamy smile.

“Oh, Wave, I think I do.” The pair started giggling and peppering more, quick but loving, kisses to each other’s lips.

They spent the entire weekend together and when Monday morning came around, the couple walked confidently in to school together, hand in hand. Their joint group of friends greeted them with squeals of excitement that they were _finally_ together. Even the basketball boys said they were all so happy for Nicole to have gotten the girl. The redhead was relived. After all this time, she was finally started to be accepted for who she was.

But now, that was all in jeopardy.

That day was the national high school basketball finals. It was Nicole’s last Blue Devils game, as a senior and the team were one game away from becoming champions. And Nicole might not even be able to play because of the ass-hole coach of the opposing team. He refused to play against the Devils, if they had a girl on their team, and especially not if that girl was a dyke. 

Nicole was snapped out of her thoughts, by Waverly’s soft hand on her cheek. The redhead looked down in to deep hazel eyes as she felt the hot sting of tears in her own. “Please, Wave, it’s fine. Just leave it. The team will be fine without me. They’ll probably still win.”

Waverly took a step back, shaking her head. “Oh no, Nicole Rayleigh Haught, you are the best basketball player this school has ever seen. Hell, you might even be the best basketball player this country has ever seen! But you won't know if you don't play! You will get back out there and you will play. There is nothing in the rules stopping you from playing."

"Other than the official agreeing with that bigoted coach" Nicole hung her head in defeat.

"They don't have a clue what they're talking about. You are going to go out there and tell them you're playing no matter what, got it?!" Waverly snapped, pushing her girlfriend to fight, just one more time.

And how could Nicole say no to this tiny spitfire, in front of her, "yes ma'am."

“Good. Now get back out there.” The cheerleader started pushing the basketball player down the hallway and back to the court.

As the couple walked through the double doors and onto the court, Nicole looked over to the Blue Devils coach. He nodded at her, proud of their best player for sticking up for herself; fortunately, he’d warned Nicole and the rest of the team that their opponents might try something, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt when it came.

The redhead approached to the opposing coach and the official with confidence. With a final squeeze of her hand and a kiss to her cheek, Waverly sent Nicole all of her luck and walked off to join the rest of the cheerleaders, leaving her girlfriend to face those disgusting men.

Once they noticed her coming, the men turned towards her with smug smiles, plastered across their hard faces.

"I have made up my mind. I WILL play. There is nothing in the rules to stop women from playing as part of the men's team, if they're proven of equal ability.” Nicole stated with such sureness and poise, it clearly shocked the men.

The opposing coach was not having any of it. "There may be nothing about playing against a woman but I sure as hell ain't letting my boys play against a fag."

"Oh, is that so? Why? You worried I'll turn your boys’ gay? Somehow don't think that's gonna happen, you bigot!" Nicole retorted, sharply.

This rendered them speechless and as they fumbled with what to say, Nicole jogged over to the cheerleaders, taking their megaphone with a wink sent to her girlfriend and made her way out to the middle of the court.

“My name is Nicole Haught and I am a Blue Devil and I will be playing in the national basketball final, TODAY." The bleachers erupted into cheers.

“BLUE DEVILS! BLUE DEVILS! BLUE DEVILS!”

The other coach and official finally gave in, letting the girl play.

Safe to say, Purgatory High won that game and the Blue Devils became National Champions.


End file.
